User talk:Toa 95
Uh... what is the point of your Makarix page? To me, it looks like spam with a little bit of biographical information. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] --Toa 95 01:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Alternate versions of characters belong on the same article. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'll tell you why: because they haven't been fixed yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I don't delete it. I move it under the Biography section. The only thing I do delete is the empty article, and besides, who spends hours and hours typing article titles? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm not messing it up. I'm copying and pasting it. There's a difference. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hahli, which is, after all, the canon version. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] They are the same character, just in different storylines. Therefore, they are alternate versions of one another, and therefore they belong on the same page. Or did I misunderstand, and is Hali completely separate from Hahli? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I should read the page next time. XD [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Scroll up to the top of the page, where you will find a Matoran pointing at the button. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I pressed the "teleport" button. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] About my page Why did you do that? I fixed it and added content, but while I was gone, you edited it! MrKevin5836 19:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) On my new page, Loka Yuitu, I was fixing the and adding more content to the page, but by editing it while I'm writing, you know what you do? You delete it all! MrKevin5836 19:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) My new blog post Can you check it out? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Toa 95, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 TIL Hey Have yo seen chap 2 of The Championship of Death? Collector1 Championship of Death Your chap didn't tell what happen to Daniel.c.c. Collector1 Mission Into Darkness Do you want to write a chapter? OK, you can write Chapter 20! Look I'm just following the Manual of Style. That rule's been there since 2008. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I just wanted to ask you, where did you get your sprite program? Jareroden97 00:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mission Into Darkness is a story about two Toa: Sikle and Dalgev, who travel on orders from the Order of Mata Nui to a universe ruled by the Empire of Shadows... If you need anymore info, fell free to ask me! Jareroden97 01:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, I will in just a few minutes. Jareroden97 20:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't worry, I'm writing about it now. Jareroden97 22:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Merodos VS. Iruka It's up now! It's going to be compiled in two chapters, and one half is up! Jareroden97 23:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) About your contest Can you add another element? Oh Well if your only using Canon elements nevermind. Bad Kill'n Want to enter? Collector1 Metron I've seen the MOC. No offense, but it looks HORRIBLE, colors don't match, design is pretty simple, helmet does not match it, not one bit. You really should think of how you make yer MOC. Watch it Both models, they have absolutely NO good color. The colors do not match, have horrible colors combined, and in overall just looks like a weird combination of sets. 'Watch it I mean the weird colors combined, like the white and green, the red, the silver, the blue. Too much colors. It's just one huge combination of weird colors. 'Watch it Re I have already started the story. Right now I am the only one who can write chapters. Thanks anyway. ******Baterra1202 Re I have already started the story. Right now I am the only one who can write chapters. Thanks anyway. ******Baterra1202 Shadowhawk's mask power Gravity. Wind Control. Collector1 Hello. (: I ask you join That Devious Club. Well... I had wrote down chapter 1 but my computer messed up and deleted it, and I forgot to take that down. I'm currently writing it, with ideas from Speewaa48, on a word document that I'll copy and paste when I'm done. ******Baterra1202 Now.. Now all you have to do is put this: on the top of your userpage, and this: at the bottom. [= 03:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait, your already a step ahead of me.... 03:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it goes: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. :/ Not too sure about that last one.... I made the '''second club on this wikia. The Archlood's Troop was made about a year before mine. Everyone copied the whole idea from me. Even the club homepages and voting. I was inactive for about 6 months. So none of the new users (including you) knew about my club. Anyways... well there's not many more steps.... infact there's none. Happy editing! 03:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:49, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm, sorry, but I can't think of anything. Jareroden97 21:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Well, some times I might look at this for inspiration. Jareroden97 22:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Order of Infinity Hey, do you want to join the Order of Infinity? It would be great to have you as a member. Haha, thanks man! Fexan How about Shadow Flight? Maybe shadows and flight. Fear. Collector1 It's spam. That's why. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) If your "having fun" involves spam, please use Twitter instead of Wikia. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I would ask more Users, but I seriously can't really think of anyone you didn't ask. XD Jareroden97 00:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) For your information, I have very limited computer time, and I have more important things to do than enter contests. Secondly, if someone doesn't answer an invitation, please don't continually pester them, as it usually means that the invitation has been denied. I don't have to enter a contest if I don't want to. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is it????? '-Rec' :Yes. '-Rec' User: Teammcb/Shadows of Time Entries Thank you for entering. However, I'm sorry to infrom you that your character entered, Teron, can not be accepted into the story because he does not have a page. Please re-read the rules and edit your entry. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! TSCC The Shadows Coil is now accepting entries. Enter the epic sequel to the extremely popular TEG here! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) have none. But... My Character looks like Ksrost. -Creator613 Kotradax Does Kotradax (sorry if I spelled it wrong) have a MOC form? Just wondering. Re:Jareroden Here is a pic: Jareroden97 04:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, no, because even though the events up to there are the same as the Prime Reality's, the fact that it's different from the Prime Reality means it's still a separate universe. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It means that that isn't part of the Prime Reality. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) But it can't happen in the Prime Reality, because Metrados doesn't exist there. It's an alternate universe very similar to the Prime Reality. All fanons are automatically not in the Prime Reality, because of the very fact that they're fanon. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I thought I just explained it to you. *sigh* BECAUSE THE EVENTS DO NOT HAPPEN IN THE PRIME REALITY. Antroz stays dead. If it were any other way, then it would be fanon, and it would be in a parallel universe. I find it ironic that you're the one that made the parallel universe article. Look, all fanon is in a parallel universe automatically simply because the events don't happen in the reality that they were based on. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And BTW, we're supposed to move our user categories to Category:User:username to make things more organized, and also to make sure there aren't categories with conflicting titles. Just wanted to explain that so I sisn't get itno an edit war with you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I can do that for you... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, I'll get a better pic of Jareroden to you in a little bit. Jareroden97 21:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I guest star in one of your comics? After you get done with J97 I mean. Collector1 My self. How about I make a page called "The Collector". Look at Heehvan's Toa pic. Then let's see what happens when I put Treix in it!Collector1 Re: Good work on the sprite! Jareroden97 01:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Great comic! Very funny! Jareroden97 04:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your comics are funny. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 05:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No Problemo. I'm happy your guest starring me. -Creator613 This One. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Lime Green. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, thanks, how'd you do that????????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 21:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Guest Star Solar Flare. Toa Keos 12:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) OK then, sorry! maybe try someone else, I didn't think the mask would be easy, I'm working on another guy and he'll be up in a day, just use him instead! plutoisaplanet the drums are coming, can't you hear it? 1234... 1234... 01:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, how about dakuwaqa? -- 17:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 95 Hey Toa 95, I'm making a video showing some of my friends' M.O.C.s, and I was wondering if I could use 95 in it? Jareroden97 14:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re. Guest Star Yes the darker parts of his armor are blue. It isn't a stupid question because the picture is in a sort of bad quality. Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon Mmmm, good point. I've removed the info anyway. [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Sprites... Hey, could you tell me how to make sprites? I'm clueless... [[User:Destroyallifeforms|'Destroy']][[User talk:Destroyallifeforms|'allife']][[User:Destroyallifeforms|'forms']] 00:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sprites Hey, do you think you could make me a sprite for Mersery and/or Skorr? You can choose to do one of them, or both if you like. --Chicken Bond 08:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It looks awesome! Collector1 Sprites Could you tell me how to make sprites? I would really appreciate it. The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Did you get my earlier message about sprites? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Fair enough. Don't worry take your time with this. I don't mind. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thank you very much, Toa 95, and well done! All three sprites look absolutely splendid! Lol, and that was a lovely pun too regarding Mersery's foot XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] TDS Hello, you can now write chapter 2 of TDS!--THEDARKSIDE!!!! 19:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:TDS Only the ones that the winners hosted. Also, I will be making a blog post for off-limits characters. The only way you get to kill these is by permission of the owner, or if they are your own. During the last two chapters, though, the off-limits characters are able to be killed. Such characters are: *any female characters, such as Galika or Whiteout *or a select few self-MoCs, on request.--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 15:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Invited and more Hello, Toa 95, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club. Join or I will eat you unhappiness! (Threat is a joke) Also, could make a sprite form of Shadowplayer, my self moc. If not I understand, If so then you WILL be given credit. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 19:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for you going to take the time making the sprite and thanks for joining, I'll add you to the list. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 19:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as 95 — I'm starting on the sprite now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Right, Merodos has made a very prominent appearance in the latest chapter of DR. I'm just asking did I depict him right, and do you want me to continue showing him in the way I have presented him: a babbling, laughing psychopath? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] here y'are here's the picture for the PGS GS: file:IMG 1523.jpg Mersery Would you like to have Mersery as one of your guest stars in your comic series? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Great to hear! Thanks! Although, for fun, I'll let you choose between who to interview: Mersery or Skorr, seeing as you've got sprites made for them, but Mersery would be preferred. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] They are not automatically accepted into the story. Those two need to be entered if you want them accepted. --Chicken Bond 07:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Comics (In Sean Connery voice) Hello there sir! (In normal voice) Is it fine with you if Kouhiimaru can become a guest character in your comics?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Re: Comics Thanks.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Sprite Not to be a pain, but I was wondering if SP could be in a guest star comic in your series. If not I understand... ~[[User:Jman98|'Adolf']] [[User talk:Jman98|'Jman']] [[Shadowplayer|'is your']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'Dictator!']]~ 22:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Adolf']] [[User talk:Jman98|'Jman']] [[Shadowplayer|'is your']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'Dictator!']]~ 22:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comic Can Shadowmaster be a guest star in your comic? Shadowmaster 19:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Shadowmaster 19:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for including me in your comics. RE, and Thanks Thanks for letting me guest star! You can sprite Malachi, as he is my self MOC. Picture: Thanks! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 14:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) End of all hope 02:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa 95, Sulfeirus here, I was just wandering if you will be making anymore mocs of the Deities that created the Great Beings? End of all hope 16:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa95 its me again, I was just wandering, though it may take a while and I can't promise anything, but do you think I could make a moc for the Deity of Light?